Love & Psychics
by lupincakes4tea
Summary: A series of ficlets centering around love and relationships.
1. The Painter and the Actress

"You haven't come to a performance in a while."

He gives a sheepish little smile and shrugs slightly before turning back to his painting.

"My patrón says I need to concentrate more on my therapy."

"Oh, I see." There is a long awkward pause before she dares speak again. "They miss you at the theater you know."

"Perhaps you can take the show on the road. I might be able to catch it then."

Another brief pause and then they both laugh and for once, she is genuinely happy. She comes up behind him and takes a peek at what he is painting.

"Oh, it's beautiful. You're very talented, you know."

"There's no need to flatter me Señora. I'm not **that** good." He blushes scarlet , utterly embarrassed by the praise that's been given him.

"Oh please. You're wonderful and you know it." She takes him by the hand and kisses him lightly on the cheek. " Who knows? Maybe someday, you'll paint my portrait."

He turns to face her, gently brushing a strand of hair from her face. "How could I hope to capture such exquisite beauty on canvas? Even my best work would hardly do you justice."

Now it's her turn to blush. "Now who's flattering whom?" She turns to leave.

"You'll be back, won't you?"

She turns back to look at him one last time. "Of course I will. I wouldn't think of abandoning my biggest fan."


	2. Unspoken Love

"Hey, Phoebe. You all right?" Quentin glanced sideways at his fellow bandmate.

"I'm fine. Let's just do this, okay?"

"You sure? Cuz if you've got something on your mind, you know you can talk to me, right?"

"Really, Quentin. I'm fine. Just having a bit of an off day. That's all." Phoebe smiled slightly. There was no way she could tell him what was really bothering her, that she was madly, deeply, head-over-heels in love with him.

"You know I'm here for you if you ever wanna talk."

And she did want to talk. She wanted to spill her guts and tell him exactly how much he meant to her. She wanted to proclaim her love from the highest mountaintop.

"Seriously, Quentin. You worry too much, you know that?"

"Hey. That's what friends are for right?"

"Can we just get on with band practice sometime before I die of old age?"

"Whatever you say, Phoebe. Whenever you're ready, I'm here for you."


	3. The Homesick Alien Blues

Author Note: This one kind of snuck up on me. For some reason, I'm just rather fond of Chloe/Bobby even though I'm not really a fan of either character on their own and the more I thought about them, the more I had to write about them until finally, this thing came out. So, read and enjoy.

-D.R.

&-&-&-&-&

Chloe Barge sat on the outcropping of rock, staring up at the stars. By itself, this wouldn't be unusual, but this time her observations were tinged with melancholy. This evening, she was profoundly homesick. Each star was some potential home, somewhere where her people might be looking for her and she was stuck here on this backwoods rock with so-called parents who couldn't even begin to comprehend her let alone understand where she was coming from. Now, more than ever, she felt completely alone.

So wrapped up in her own loneliness was she that she didn't even notice the tall, shadowy figure approaching her until he spoke to her.

"Hey Chloe."

Chloe turned around to see the familiar form of Bobby Zilch making his way up the embankment.

"Oh, hey Bobby," Chloe replied, trying to hid the sadness in her voice. She hated to expose her emotions especially around him.

"Something wrong? You look a little more spaced out than usual."

"I'm fine, Earthing. Thank you for your concern." Chloe turned her attention back to the heavens, trying to lose herself in the stars once more.

"Listen, me and Benny are gonna watch some scary movies in the lodge. You wanna come with?"

"Nah, I'll stay here."

"Okay. Hey, mind if I sit down?" He didn't wait for her to reply, instead sitting down next to her on the cliff's edge, his long, spindly legs folded underneath him, For a while, they both sat in silence.

She turned to look at the strange and gawky looking Earthling. He never ceased to fascinate her in ways she had to admit went beyond the purely scientific. He was lanky, awkward, rude, violent and cruel to his fellow campers. His teeth were unlike anything she'd ever seen and by Earthly standards of attractiveness, he was downright ugly. Yet, when he was around her, he seemed almost civilized. Further more, he was the only person she had ever met who didn't treat her as if she were some sort of crazy person. Even though he was still somewhat rough, she found herself feeling at ease in the presence of the orange 'fro'd Psi-cadet.

"Your helmet looks nice," Bobby stammered, breaking the silence and snapping her back to reality.

"Thanks. I designed it myself based on a Vorlaxian model."

"So you built it yourself. That's cool."

Just then, Chloe became aware of Bobby's hand resting casually on top of her own.

"A gesture of human affection... How interesting. Is this part of the Earthling courtship ritual?"

"Wah? Oh, sorry." Bobby quickly withdrew his hand, blushing a bright scarlet which clashed horribly with his bright orange hair.

"No, it's all right. I don't mind. In fact, I find it rather agreeable. Please continue." She smiled, taking a hold of his hand once again. The feeling of his hand in hers made her forget her earlier sadness.

"Maybe," she thought to herself. "Maybe I'm not so alone after all."


End file.
